Just A Girl
by Fiya-chan
Summary: Sonia has traveled to Japan and been locked into a school. There she meets a boy named Togami who completely turns her upside down. She doesn't know if she likes him or hates him. And exactly just does how he feel anyway? (Rated M for later chapters)


Authors Note: Ohaider! The name's Fiya! So, I'd just like to point out that this is my OTP and I don't want to be attacked for liking them? I'm hoping my fanfic will spread the love for SoniaxTogami!

Also this is TECHNICALLY AU, but it's not really that noticeable I guess? It's just everyone's together instead of having the games separated. Cuz since the two aren't from the same game…

!

I stared out the window as I saw the city lights of Japan. This was my first time traveling here. I was lucky enough to enroll into a school for the exceedingly special. It was a school that only took in students they considered 'Super High School Level' or SHSL for short. I, myself, am the SHSL Princess. At first I thought that there'd be no way for me to enter this school as I had no talents which made me truly stand out, but after receiving the invitation…

Well, let's just say I'm very fortunate. This is my first time attending an actual school. Back at the castle I was merely tutored by a very kind and intelligent woman, but it was never exciting. I was the only one that was tutored by her and as a consequence I became very lonely.

To pass the time, I'd read books. It started out with just fiction mystery novels, but at one point I discovered a book that was supposedly based off of a true story. I had quickly gotten onto a computer and searched for a backstory. That was how my interest in serial murders came about.

It started out as simple curiousity, but soon I began to really look into some unsolved cases – investigated them if you will. There was one that really drew me in. It was a case revolving around a serial killer by the name of Genocider Syo. They assumed the killer was female as all the targets were male. She would kill her targets by crucifying them, so to speak, with some specially designed scissors, most likely well hand crafted.

There were obviously no pictures, but the stories and murder cases had astounded me! She was found in Japan so I had longed to go there, but my parents had forbid it.

But now I'm sitting in this airplane, landing in the city of Tokyo. Only a few hours' drive and I'd be at the school. I'm going to work hard to make friends and to have a fun time here. Even though my interest for Genocider Syo was appealing, the idea of making friends and going to an actual school was much more so!

I can't wait!

!

A few hours later and I woke up. I walked off the bus and looked at the building in front of me. It was large and looked majestic in itself. I read a sign on the front. I can't read Japanese very well, but this had to be Hopes Peak Academy! I stepped into the building, and then my senses were dulled.

My vision blurred, my sense of smell was obscured by some foul smell and all I could hear was ringing. It didn't take long for me to pass out.

!

I woke up in a classroom. I took a second to look around before standing up cautiously. My legs felt sore, but I could still walk at least. I walked out of the room and bumped into a boy with blonde hair and glasses. He glared at me before continuing down the hallway. I blinked a few times before following after him.

I soon found the room where all the other students seemed to be hiding out. There were easily about twenty to thirty people in the room. I put my arm up into a 90 degree angle.

"Okay, time to make some friends! I must try hard!" I said to myself before walking in.

I had never been around so many people before that weren't looking up to me. I felt so… happy!

The guy with blonde hair and glasses was here too. His eyes were still glaring at me. I don't think me and him were ever going to get along. A girl with blue hair stepped over to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Sayaka Maizono." She greeted, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

Ah, this is where you greet back! "My name's Sonia Nevermind!" I greeted back enthusiastically.

A girl with black hair at the back of the room spoke up then, "Oh so she's the princess?"

I looked at her. She also was smiling, but I was sure she looked… Jealous? I wouldn't be completely surprised, but she looked prestigious herself, and everyone here was talented. To be jealous of one another seemed strange to me. Perhaps it was a way of saying they like you? A Japanese custom possibly that I missed.

After we did all our greetings, we did a little bit of exploring. I found a library on the other side of the building, but I didn't want to waste any time. Maybe I could come back another time and read?

I walked around for a little bit longer before we all met at the cafeteria. Maizono and Celes sat by me. I smiled inwardly; I was so excited to be making friends.

A girl with black spiky hair with white, pink and blue streaks walked up to us, "Yo! Can Ibuki-chan sit here too?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded, "Of course you can."

And so we all sat down and talked for a few minutes while we waited for the last few people to turn up. Celes didn't seem to join in the conversation as much, but she looked as though she were listening so I felt happy regardless. She didn't seem like a bad person. Maizono and Ibuki on the other hand were very chatty and talked a lot. I sometimes found it hard to enter the conversation, but that was fun in itself.

The last person to enter the room was that same blonde boy with glasses, his expression arrogant. A girl with red brunette hair was blushing as she watched him enter. Are these what the 'school girl crushes' are called?

"So there isn't much here. There's a library, three classrooms, the cafeteria and the gym. On top of that, there seems to be bedrooms with nametags on the doors, each with our names on them." Aoi, a girl with brown hair and a red jacket, explained. I had also noticed the bedrooms as I walked past them. My room was next to a person named 'Togami'. The only persons' name who I didn't know was the blonde guys, so that room must belong to him.

"I think we should place some rules." Celes spoke up then, her voice calm, "Since we're probably going to stay here for a while longer, it's only appropriate."

I nodded, "Yes that makes sense! Rules are important." I explained.

Everyone else agreed and we made the rule that when we go to bed, no one is to leave the bedrooms. There were bathrooms attached so there was no reason to.

After we discussed everything, it was time for bed. Although we couldn't tell if it was day or night, we all felt a little tired – some more and some less.

But as soon as I got to my bedroom, my sleepiness vanished. I felt too excited and happy, I needed to calm down. I knew we had made the rules to not leave the room, but I needed to read some books to put me to sleep.

I carefully opened the door before sneaking out and heading towards the library on the other side of the building. I made sure to keep quiet and looked around every corner before continuing.

It took a little longer than usual, but I eventually found myself at the library. And that boy, Togami, was in there.

"Eh, what are you doing here? Didn't we agree to not leave the bedrooms past night time?" I asked surprisingly.

He looked up at me, his eyes daggers, "And just exactly what are _you_ doing here then? Abiding by the rules I will not believe."

I blushed and looked away, "I couldn't sleep." I tried to explain.

He 'tsked' under his breath and went back to reading his book. I realized it was a book about serial killers.

Wait, serial killers?

I found myself moving towards him then, "You're reading about Genocider Syo?" I asked with enthusiasm.

He glared up at me, "Who said you could move so close to me, get back this instant!" He commanded in a strong voice.

I complied, but I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Now regarding what I'm reading, that has nothing to do with you." He finally answered, not moving his eyes from the book.

I pouted slightly, but kept watching him. He was certainly good at keeping his cool.

He sighed after a while, "Yes, I am reading a book on Genocider Syo. Are you happy?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

I smiled and felt my face warm up, "Yes! I'm so happy to find someone else who shares an interest in her!"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were asking questions.

"Ah, well, I'm a fan of hers I guess… I've watched every show that includes her and looked at all that I could about her…" I tried to explain, blushing brightly. I'd never told anyone about my obsession for her.

He smiled then, "Interesting. I'll show you something then."

I looked up in astonishment as he stood up. He walked into a room to the side of the library and unlocked the door. He gestured for me to enter.

Slowly, I walked inside the room and found hundreds of files in shelves. Curious, I picked out a random file.

"No way…" I whispered to myself. I was holding a file containing information on three of Genocider Syo's murders. These were police files.

I looked back at Togami and found him right next to me. He grabbed my wrist and pinned it against the wall, "If you dare tell a soul I let you in here…" He began, glaring daggers at me again.

I swallowed but maintained my cool, "Do not worry! I have no reason to speak to anyone about this meeting! After all, we are meant to be in our rooms." I explained.

He smiled again, letting go of my wrist, "Good. It seems you have some sense after all."

He continued then, "Then we have a mutual agreement I see."

Blinking, I looked at him. He looked back at me and smirked.

Where was this going to take me?

!

CHAPTER 1 DONE!

Ugyuu, I haven't really written in a while so it's not that good~

**Preview to Chapter 2: Sealed with a Kiss**

_My eyes fluttered as he, Togami Byakuya, leaned towards me and pressed his lips firmly against my own. His eyes were wide open and were staring into mine._


End file.
